Run
by Willful Redhead
Summary: Its a race to save the family.  Recently updated
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the rights to the characters in this story, well, except for the characters I've created. I will confess that it is a bit mushy, and after having seen an interview with Mr. Fess Parker, I feel a little guilty about that. (He was commenting on a script he once read that was "too modern" for the characters and "too much like a romance novel"). So I offer my apologies for this one. Some of the characters (the extra children) are ones I've created in my other stories. Please read and review at your leisure. I keep promising my laundry pile, and my husband, that I'm going to quit the fan fiction addiction . . . _

Rebecca paused at the rise of the hill. She drew in great breaths of air. Looking ahead, she forced herself to pick up her feet and run again. She had been running for hours. Her lungs screamed for air and her legs ached, but she pushed forward. At times when she felt like stopping, she would slow to a walk but then she would remember the sound of them crying and she would run again. The way was uneven and several times she fell, but rising, without hesitation, she drove herself on.

She was a strong woman; healthy, but running was not part of her daily life and so it was a struggle. She began to think of the path before her in small pieces: just to the next tree, just until the rise of this hill, just to the edge of this meadow. It would have been easier to run to the fort. They could have sent a messenger and she could have sat and waited. But she knew it would have taken time and time was not something they could afford.

Darkness had fallen. She knew she would have to stop. She pushed forward until she could no longer see the earth in front of her feet. Getting lost and winding up miles off track would only waste time. She collapsed on the earth and slept.

She rose long before the sun and while the air was still grey, she ran on. She had only one thought, one goal, one destination in mind: Daniel.

***DB***

They had stopped to eat. The sun was bright, but the air was crisp and cold. He had turned to reposition some of the pelts on the horse when something in the distance caught his eye.

"I don't really think that qualifies as coffee." Mingo was saying to him.

Ignoring him, he straightened to his full height and straining he said, "Rebecca?" She was running and seeing him she leaned in and ran harder. He dropped the ropes in his hands. He felt his heart sink and terror gripped him. Even from a distance he could see she was terrified. He broke into a run and met her as she tumbled exhausted to the ground. Looking behind him as he lifted her into his arms he said, "Bring her some water!"

"They came . . . while I . . .was at the . . . river." She gasped out.

"Wait." He said. "Catch your breath first."

"There's . . . no . . . time." Each word burst out from her between ragged breaths. Mingo handed him some water his eyes wide with shock.

"Drink Becky." He put it to her lips, but she pushed it away.

"The girls!" She said "Choctaw!" He sank down into the field still holding her.

"When?" He asked.

"Yesterday." Her hair was loose and her dress torn. She gasped for air.

"You ran from the cabin?" Mingo asked stunned. He looked from her to Daniel.

"Go!" She said pushing herself away from Daniel. "Go!"

He looked at her. "Drink, Becky." He handed the water again. She drank and managed to sit up.

"Where's Israel?" He asked.

"He and Thomas were fishing. He wasn't home. I left a note. Dan, you can track them. Hurry, you need to go now!"

"They'll take them back to the village." Mingo said. Daniel nodded.

"Daniel, there's no time." She stood on unsteady feet. "You have to find them before they take them to the village. Katie is twelve! They won't see her as a child!"

He had already turned and ran to where the horses stood; Mingo, a step behind him. Loosening the ropes that held the pelts they dropped their season's work to the ground. They mounted quickly and rode to where she still stood. As he came alongside her, he reached out with his strong arm and pulled her up onto the horse behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

As he rode, he could hear Rebecca's sobs. Exhausted from her run, she leaned against him and wept. He ached to comfort her, but ignoring her weeping, he focused on the road ahead. It was already late afternoon. They had to cover as much distance as possible before darkness fell. By his reckoning, it would take them five days to bring the girls to the village. He only had four days left. He drove his heels into the flanks of the horse and rode on.

They stopped when it was pitch black. They had ridden as deep into the night as they could. But he couldn't even see Mingo's face as he came alongside him and said, "It is too dark. The horses need rest."

All three of them were silent as they climbed off the horses and settled into a hasty camp. Rebecca numbly searched his saddlebag for something to cook, leaning against the horse exhausted as she did, but he took her hand and said, "Jerky's fine fer now, Becky. You're wore out." She turned to follow him and staggered wearily. He caught her and led her to sit down. They ate in silence. Handing her the water he said, "Please hon, drink it all."

They built a small fire and crossing to the far side of it, Mingo lay a distance out, leaving the two of them alone.

"Sweetheart, can you tell me now?" He asked putting his arm around her.

"I went to the river to get some flat stones. It has been cold the last few nights and Rose's feet get cold." A sob escaped her. "As I came back I could hear the girls." She paused unable to continue. He squeezed her arm. "I heard them screaming and there were ten Choctaw dragging them off. Rose was calling out 'Mama! Mama!'" She covered her face with her hands. "I wrote the note and all I could think of was finding you."

"And you ran?" He said. She nodded. "Becky that's nearly 25 miles!"

She looked up at him and even through the anguish he could see her faith in him; her absolute trust. "No one else can track them. You know which way they travel. I know you can find them, Dan."

He put his arms around her and prayed her faith in him was not misplaced. He looked into her eyes and could see how weary she was. He kissed her and then he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. "Are you alright?" He asked worried.

"It's alright, Dan. I'm just tired." She squeezed his arm.

"Go to sleep, darlin'. We'll leave as soon as it's light enough." Nodding at him, tears still pooling in her eyes, she curled on the ground beside him. Despite her anguish, she was almost instantly asleep. He crossed over to where Mingo sat.

"I don't know Mingo. Why would they take the girls?"

"Maybe it was a raid. Maybe others were taken." Mingo said.

"Becky said there were ten braves. That sounds like a war party, doesn't it?" Mingo nodded.

"What do the Choctaw have against you?" Mingo asked.

"Nothing that I can figure." He said, and Mingo raised an eyebrow.

"Daniel, everyone speaks of Rebecca's escape. She killed two of their braves; a mere woman."

"Now, you and I both know that Becky Boone is no mere woman." Daniel said with a grin.

"That's true." Mingo agreed. "If it is a war party; if it is personal, they might not harm the girls at all - just use them to lure you in."

"I suppose that's true." Daniel said glancing back to where Becky lay sleeping.

"Is she alright?" Mingo asked.

"Twenty-five miles, Mingo. She must of left before noon yesterday and found us by one o'clock today." He shook his head. "Could you do that?"

"I'm not sure." Mingo said. "'Course I'm no mere woman." He sighed. "Get some sleep Daniel. I'll keep watch. You keep an eye on Rebecca. She must be overwrought with worry." Daniel nodded and returned to his sleeping wife. Pulling his coat back over her shoulders - she always kicked the covers off - he curled beside her, and tried to sleep.

***DB***

He awoke hours before the dawn and found her gone. He saw her silhouette in the distance. They had stopped near the top of a large hill. She stood beneath the fading stars gazing out to the land beyond. The early morning was grey and she was surrounded by a silvery mist. He walked to her.

"I know where we are." She said without looking at him. She pointed straight out. "If I go to the base of that mountain, I can follow the river back." He sighed, studying her. He took her hand.

"No." He said firmly. "You'd have to pass through Shawnee Town. It isn't safe."

"The horse can't carry the both of us. I'm slowing you down." She looked up at him then.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "No, Becky. Mingo can take you back."

"You need him. What if the girls are hurt? You can't carry both of them and your rifle."

He felt torn in two. He knew she was right, and he had no time to waste. He had to get the girls before they reached their village and yet he could not bare the thought of sending her out alone. He looked into her eyes. "Rebecca. . . " She could hear the anguish in his voice. She met his eyes and nodded her head sadly. She slipped out of his jacket holding it out to him.

"No." He said. "It's cold and your dress is torn."

"I'll be at the fort by nightfall and you'll still be out in the cold." She handed it to him and slowly he took it from her. He reached down into his boot and handed her his knife.

"If you see any Shawnee tell them you are the wife of Shelltowee. Make them listen to you, Becky." He tried to suppress the rising panic he felt sending her out alone. "Ask to see Blackfish, and try and stay calm." He held her face in his hands. "Please be careful. Sweetheart, try and reign your temper in. You are . . . Is tu mo ghra. Becky, I . . ." His voice failed him and he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around him, resting against his chest. "I trust you, Dan. You will bring them home to me. I know it." She looked up at him, and the intensity of her look was so powerful, he felt she was gazing into his soul. "I know what you are thinking of, Daniel. It isn't the same. And I've no fear. You can do this."

He nodded swallowing down the sudden tears that sprung to his eyes. "I won't fail you, 'Becca."

She reached out and lay her hand on the side of his face. "Oh, Daniel Ignatius Boone, you never have." He tried to look away from her, then, but she held his gaze. "Never." She repeated - that one word full of meaning - it overlooked so much - a buried son.

"They'll be in your arms soon." He said finding even the sound of his voice strengthened by her. He pulled her in close again and thought of a thousand things he wanted to say just then, but he said nothing at all.

Slowly, he released her and still holding his hand she started to walk away from him. He held on, his long arm extended until her fingers slipped away from his. He stood for a moment watching her go.

"Where is she going?" Mingo asked coming up beside him.

"Home. She didn't want to slow us down." Daniel said turning and walking to the horses.

Mingo stared at her as she disappeared, knowing she was headed straight for Shawnee Town alone. Watching her, as she made her way down the hill, he thought again, that he knew no one, man or woman, with more strength than her. He mounted his horse and rode up alongside Daniel.

"She'll will be fine." He tried to reassure his blood-brother. "I pity any Shawnee that tries to harm her. God made that woman strong."

"He made her perfect." Daniel said a catch in his voice. "Leastways, He made her perfect for me." He dug his heels into his horse and they raced out into the coming dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca Boone staggered wearily as she was led into Shawnee Town. The brave who led her was imposing and she fought panic by thinking of every scripture she knew by heart. He held her arm roughly and pushed her ahead of him. She tried not to look up at him. He was ferocious. He towered above her and if she had been married to any other man, she would have found his height impressive, but he stood a few inches shorter than Dan. The paint that covered his face proved he was a warrior of some standing. He turned and spoke to the young brave beside him and she wished again her Shawnee was better. The entire village came out to see her. She was surrounded on every side.

"Shelltowee. " She said again pointing to herself. "Shelltowee." He stopped her before a tent near the center of the village. She bit the inside of her lip unconsciously, and was therefore surprised when she tasted blood. An older man emerged from the tent.

She had seen Blackfish only twice and that had been long ago. He was bent with age. He stood before her leaning on a stick.

"You are the wife of Shelltowee?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said trying to hide her fear.

"Is my son in danger? Why are you alone?"

"Shelltowee is not in danger but his children are. They were taken." She stood shivering from cold, and from fear.

"Taken by who?"

"Choctaw. They came to our home while my husband was trapping. They took them away from me. I went to the river to tell him this." Her heart pounded with fear.

"He was at his traps near the Beaver River?" He asked. "You travelled that far alone?"

"Yes, and now I am returning. He had only one horse and carrying us both slowed him down."

"Were you not afraid? Are you not fearful now?" He asked her.

"I am afraid, but I am more afraid for my children." She said truthfully. She lifted her chin and held her head high determinedly.

He studied her. She tried not to show that she was shaking with fear. He turned to the men beside him and spoke to them in Shawnee. Two braves approached her with a horse.

"My braves will see you home." He said. He looked into her eyes and asked, "Is it true you once escaped the Choctaw? That you killed two of their braves with no weapon?"

"I did escape." She said. "I had no weapon until I took a bow from one of the Choctaw. I do not know if the first brave died, but I did kill the second." She did not like to remember those days. Many nights, Daniel woke her, crying from the dreams.

"I see now, why my son desires you and no other. Tall Willow would never have done." He smiled at her. "The Choctaw must not come into our territory. Do not fear, I am sending my men to help him. Go. Wait for Shelltowee. My braves will see you safely returned. Your children will be returned to you, Ogin."

He spoke again to those beside him and two women came to her with a bearskin. They draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said surprised. "You are a great chief to treat a woman with such kindness."

"You have the spirit of a warrior." He said studying her again. "You are my son's wife. Ogin, you are my daughter."

Sudden tears sprang to her eyes. She turned to the brave beside her and he helped her to mount the horse. She looked down to him. "You are a great chief, my father. Shelltowee is a fortunate son."


	4. Chapter 4

They had made good time, and Daniel Boone was hopeful that they would be able to catch them. He knew they would have to cross the tail end of Big Beaver River. He knew the best place to cross and hoped to catch them there. His greatest concern was that their horses wouldn't be able to press on. They were pack horses and not meant to race along like this. He looked behind him and could see that Mingo's horse had already dropped back. The run was proving difficult for the animal. They had been riding since the dawn and it appeared to be early afternoon now. They would need to stop at some point to let the horses rest, but he did not want to. He tried not to think of Rebecca. She would have passed deep into Shawnee territory by now. He leaned in and focused only on the road ahead.

***DB***

It was a few hours later that they heard them. It was a nearly thundering sound. They veered off to the side to look for a place to hide themselves. He feared it was a war party. They were coming from the wrong direction so he knew it couldn't be the Choctaw who had taken his daughters. 

"Not Choctaw." Mingo said to him.

Daniel shook his head. "Shawnee?" They were tucked in a small ring of trees, hidden away.

"Shelltowee!" He heard a voice call out. "Shelltowee!"

He turned his horse around and rode towards them. Mingo called out, "Daniel, wait."

It was a party of twenty Shawnee. He approached them cautiously and stopped his horse before them. He waited.

"I am Grey Bear." The leader said to him. "Your father has sent us to you. We shall hunt the Choctaw together. We have brought you strong horses." As Mingo approached he glared and said, "You have no need of this Cherokee."

"There is no time to argue over this. He is my brother and he is here with me. My father said for you to help me." Daniel answered.

"You have help, Daniel." Mingo said. "There's no time to argue about old feuds. Go and save Katie and Rose."

"No, Mingo." Daniel said. "Old feuds are foolish. Don't you agree Grey Bear? My brother and I appreciate your help. We need strong horses." He slipped off his tired pack horse and walked towards Grey Bear.

Grey Bear studied them thoughtfully. "The stories about you are not just stories, are they? Get them horses." He said to his men and they brought horses to Mingo and Daniel.

As they rode out together Grey Bear said to him, "Your father says he understands now, why Tall Willow would not do. Everyone of us was greatly impressed with Ogin. He sent two braves to see her home."

"Ogin? Wild Rose?" He said at first confused and then understanding he said with a grin and a sigh of relief. "Rebecca is well then. I am thankful."

"I am not sure who I would fear more - you or your woman." Grey Bear said.

With fresh horses they doubled their pace and his spirit lightened greatly knowing they would be at the crossing ahead of the Choctaw. He had no doubt that they would be able not only to overtake them, but also to free Katie and Rose. He relaxed knowing that Rebecca was safe inside the walls of the fort, or at least soon would be. He prayed that her run had not been too great a strain; that all was well.

Mingo rode alongside him. "We should be there by morning, Daniel. We outnumber them now. We should wait for them near the tail end of the river."

"I reckon there's no other place to cross. We should catch 'em there I think."

Mingo indicated the Shawnee that surrounded them. "How do you think she managed this?"

Daniel smiled and said without hesitation, "Irish charm. It always works on me."

***DB***

Israel Boone stood watching at the gates of the fort. He had returned from a day of fishing and found his cabin empty. He was shocked at the note his mother had quickly penned on Rose's slate.

"Becky went to get your Pa?" Tom Walker asked him.

"That's what she wrote." Israel said. "Why didn't she come here?"

"Your Pa's the best tracker." Cincinnatus replied. "She went straight to him because she knew he would be able to find them."

"She went all that way, alone? Would she be able to even find him?" Tom asked.

"My Ma knows the way to the trap lines." Israel said offended.

"They'd take them back to their village. There's only one place to cross this time of year." Matt Bradley said. "Tom, go and gather some men together. We can't assume she found Daniel, and if she did, he'll need help."

"I'll go too!" Israel said.

"Your Ma has enough of her children in danger." Tom had said.

"I'm not a child!" Israel had said angry.

"Israel, your Pa'd shoot me with a second glance if I let you go off, and I don't want to think about what your Ma would do to me. No, you stay here with Cincinnatus, or go stay with your Aunt Grace. Don't worry. They will be alright."

"Uncle Matt, I . . ." Israel said but meeting his eyes, he said softly, "Yes, sir. He hated being left behind.

Now, three days later, he stood at the wall watching the horizon. He tried not to think of the possibility that no one would return, and he would be alone.

A movement in the distance caught his eye. It was nearly dusk, and therefore, hard to see. It appeared to be Shawnee, and they were leading a horse. He climbed down and rang the alarm bell. The men who were left came to the wall in minutes.

"Shawnee." Esa said. He peered in the distance. "Who are they leading?"

Israel climbed up higher up onto the roof so he could see better. He leaned out studying the far distance.

"Ma!" He said. "They have Ma!" He climbed down and ran to the gates. "Open the gates!" He yelled.

Slowly, they opened the gates and Esa and Cincinnatus stepped in front of Israel their rifles ready.

"Rebecca!" Cincinnatus called out as they approached.

"I'm alright." She said. "They are friends." They stopped in front of the gate and Israel ran to her, helping her down off the horse. With one arm around her son, leaning heavily on him, she turned to the braves and said, "You must be hungry. Let me fix you something to eat."

"No, we must return." One said.

"Please, you've done so much for me."

"Stay well, Ogin." They said to her as they prepared to leave.

"Tell my father, I am honoured. Tell him thank you. Stay well." She said and they turned to go.

"Did you find Pa?" Israel asked.

"I did. I'm so glad to see you, Israel. I was worried about you." She kissed his cheek. "Your Pa is going to the crossing at the river. He hopes to catch them there." Glancing at Israel she said, "He'll bring them home, Israel. I know it."

He nodded and smiled at her. "Of course he will, Ma." She turned to step and swayed a bit.

"Becky, are you alright?" Cincinnatus asked, as Israel reached out to steady her. "Come inside. You need food and rest. You can tell us what happened."

"I'm fine, just tired." She said and draping her arm over Israel's shoulders, he led her inside the fort.

***DB***

Rebecca had sent Israel to bed. He had not really slept since his sisters had been taken, and he fell asleep as she ate the food Cincinnatus brought to her. She was half-asleep herself, but sat at the fire, watching the flames. She wasn't sure she could climb the stairs to lay down.

"You ran all the way there? You left in the morning and found him the next day? I can't imagine it. You know how far that is?" Cincinnatus asked.

"I do now." She said with a tired smile. "I wasn't thinking about how far it was. I knew I had to find him."

"There wasn't time to waste, you were right. It must be twenty miles, at least. You must be tuckered out. But, Becky, you should go to up to bed." Cincinnatus told her.

She looked up at him. "I was thinking the same thing. I was working on the energy to get up."

Still she sat though, lost in thought. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You know Dan can track them. He'll bring them back home."

She let out a long sigh. "I know." She looked at Cincinnatus hovering over her. "You know, there was a time when I had no father to look out for me, and now it seems I've got one everywhere I turn." She reached out and patted Cincinnatus' cheek lovingly.

"Well, come on then. Listen to your old Pa, go on up to bed. You can lean on me." She rose and leaning on his shoulder, went upstairs to her room. She lay down on the bed not bothering to change, not bothering to even get under the covers. Exhausted, she expected to fall instantly to sleep, but instead lay awake long into the night lifting up prayers for her scattered family as she faced another difficult journey.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late afternoon and they would be at the river by dusk. They had paused for a moment searching the area for any signs of Choctaw. Mingo had kept a wide berth from the Shawnee. He knew that they merely tolerated his presence at Daniel's insistence. He followed a deer trail when suddenly he found a smaller trail.

"Daniel!" He called out. "I found something." Daniel ran over to him, and knelt down beside him studying the ground.

"It isn't a large party. It looks like one person; maybe a child." They stood up and combed the area.

"The old trail is about, four or five miles back that way, isn't it?" Daniel asked Mingo.

"Yes. It is fairly steep. You think they are on that? It would make sense. They don't generally come this far and would likely followed the older paths." They both turned at a sudden sound behind them; a low whistle, almost like a wolf, but not quite.

"Rose!" Daniel called out. "Rose! Where are you? It's alright! Come on out!" He ran towards the sound. He scanned the area looking for her. "Rosie!"

A low bush near him began to shake and out popped a small, beloved face.

"Pa!" Rose cried out. He reached over and lifted her out of the bush. Hugging her to his chest he sat where he was on the ground.

"Pa! You found me! Did ya hear my whistle? I pretended I was a wolf! Is Mama here?" She tried to sit up and look around, but he held her too tightly. "What's a matter, Pa? Why are you crying?" She asked him.

"I'm alright, Rosie girl, but where is Katie? How did you get here all by yourself? Are you alright?" He held her away from him and looked at her carefully. Her face was scratched and she had scratches on her arms. He could see the marks the ropes had left behind on her tiny wrists.

"Pa! Katie snuck me out from them Choctaw! If you look up that big hill, a ways back - she pushed me down it. She told me she was gonna do it and told me to tuck into a ball and roll. I rolled all the way down. I bumped my head." She pushed her hair off her forehead and showed him a small red bump. "And I got all scratched. Katie made me. I didn't wanna. She said I had to run towards the river and then follow it to the mountains. I can't remember the rest. She told me to hide if I saw someone coming. I remembered to do that."

He kissed her forehead. "Are you alright now? Are you hurt anywhere else?" She shook her head.

"What did the Choctaw do when you rolled down the hill?" Mingo asked. She looked up surprised.

"Mingo! You came with Pa?" He nodded and leaned over giving her a kiss. "They tried to chase after me at first, but then I didn't see them or hear them any more. Katie said I had to get away because we were getting to close to the village."

Mingo looked at Daniel. "They are on the old trail. Do you think they are about a half day back?"

Daniel nodded. "Yep. But they'll wait til dawn. It is too late in the day for them to come down this way. The path is narrow at the end, and very steep. They won't want to cross it in the dark." He shifted Rose in his arms. "Did Katie tell you anything else?"

"She said lots of things. I can't 'member 'em all, Pa. She was gonna burn the ropes off her hands like you do. She got mine untied without even looking. Is Mama here? I want Mama!" She yawned and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Mama is at home waiting for you. I'll take you to her just as soon as we get Katie too. Are you hungry Rose? Let's see if we can't fix you something to eat." He carried her over to the horses. The Shawnee arrived at the horses at about the same time. Peering over her father's shoulder, Rose saw them.

"Pa!" She whispered beginning to cry. "Indians!"

"No, honey. This is Grey Bear and his men. They are helping me and Mingo look for you." He turned to Grey Bear. "This is Rose our youngest. Her sister helped her escape."

"A little girl? She escaped? They say your wife once did the same." Daniel nodded his head. Grey Bear seemed impressed and surprised. "They are following the old trail. We can be in place by dusk. They will attempt to cross at dawn. We should go."

***DB***

The night was bright with stars but there was no moon. He sighed wishing that the dawn would come. Waiting was difficult for him. He was a man of action, not one to sit and ponder. Waiting he could not help but think of all his worries.

Mingo came and sat beside him. "She's asleep, then." Mingo said and Daniel glanced behind him where Rose slept wrapped in his jacket.

Daniel nodded. "She finally settled down. She's missing her Ma something fierce." He sighed.

"She'll be back in Rebecca's arms soon." Mingo said to him.

"I reckon." Daniel said. Mingo glanced over at him. He seemed worried. They were grateful to have recovered Rose safely. Glancing at Daniel, he could see that he was still in great distress.

"Katie will be home soon too." He told him attempting to reassure him. "She is quiet and most people mistake that for a kind of weakness, but she is strong."

"She must be terrified though." Daniel said.

"Yet, she was able to make sure Rose was safe." He looked at Daniel's face. "She is your child, Daniel, - strong, clever, brave - yours and Rebecca's."

"Most times I forget she's my niece really. She is as much ours as Rose." He said quietly.

Mingo studied his friend. He seemed overwhelmed with worry. He was surprised. They'd been in many battles together, but he'd never seen him this fearful, even when the odds were much worse.

"What is it Daniel? We outnumber them. We are in a good position." He looked over at Daniel.

"It seems like the dawn will never come." He said sighing. "It isn't that, Mingo. I imagine you are right and we will have Katie soon. I can't imagine we won't be successful. I was thinking of Rebecca."

"She's surely safe inside the fort now." Mingo said.

"I reckon." He hesitated unsure if he should continue. He glanced at the worried face of Mingo, his most faithful friend; his brother. "We haven't said a word to anyone - not even the children. We haven't had good luck, especially since she was sick with the small pox."

Mingo looked down. He still felt responsible for bringing the baby to her.

"I would've done the same thing, Mingo." He said to his blood-brother. "I'm not saying it to cause you guilt. Its just," He sighed thinking of Rebecca tumbling to the ground after running all those miles. "She's carrying a child, and all that running . . ."

Mingo's eyes opened wide in surprise, and then he too was filled with worry. He thought of the meadow a few miles from their cabin - it bore four stone markers. Neither, Daniel nor Rebecca ever spoke of it, but he knew it represented great pain.

"I'm sorry Daniel." He said.

"No reason for sorry, yet, and maybe there won't be." Daniel said trying to grin. "Perhaps, she is well. I'm just brooding 'cause I hate waiting. 'Don't borrow trouble', that's what Becky aways says."

Mingo nodded. He looked up into the starry sky. "Dawn does seem a long way off."

Daniel nodded and gave Mingo a half-hearted grin. "Now, I got you all burdened down too. We ought to be celebrating. Rosie is with us, and Katie soon will be." He looked at Mingo.

"Do you remember the time that you went toe-to-toe with that old brown bear?" Mingo asked him.

"Are you asking me to tell one of my stories?" Daniel asked surprised. "Oh, Mingo you are a good friend."


	6. Chapter 6

Mingo hid in the long grass. If he peered to his left, he could just make out Daniel crouched down low. The Shawnee were scattered in all directions. They had hidden Rose about a mile down river.

The light of dawn was just beginning to stretch across the sky, when they heard rapid footsteps and shouting. They waited as the sound came closer. Mingo's taut muscles cried out to move as adrenaline poured into him, yet he remained still, watchful. A small, lone figure ran towards them, her long, red hair flying behind her. Daniel began to rise up.

"Wait, Daniel. Stay low! Let them get closer!" Mingo called out. He watched the tall man struggle as they watched Katie run. She was running as hard as she could and it reminded Mingo of the look on Rebecca's face only two days ago. In the distance, behind her, they could see the Choctaw running towards her. Daniel rose up and ran to her.

"Katie!" Daniel called as he ran. "Its alright! Come here!" She saw him and redoubled her efforts. The Choctaw were gaining on her now and one raised his bow, drawing his arm back, but he fell to the earth as a bullet from Tick-licker struck him. Daniel paused in his run only long enough to reload. He scooped Katie up into his arms and turned to run back behind where Mingo and the Shawnee lay still hidden.

"Get down flat!" He ordered her as he slowed to a stop and she slid from his arms. She pressed herself flat against the earth as he steadied himself on one knee. The Shawnee rose up as one when the Choctaw came near. Katie covered her ears as the brief, fierce battle took place. Outnumbered, the Choctaw almost immediately turned to run but the Shawenee pursued them. It was over in less than ten minutes. Daniel turned to Katie who was still covering her ears and lifted her from the dark earth as he had nearly seven years earlier.

"Katie Grace! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" She clung to him as though she were still as small as Rose.

"We have to find Rose! She's hiding!" She cried.

"We already have her. She's just up river a piece. Are you alright?" He asked again.

"Oh, Pa!" She cried burying her face in his shoulder. "I was so worried we wouldn't be able to find her. I'm alright. They didn't hurt me much, just pushed and shoved us some. My wrist is burnt." She smiled up at him. "I burnt the ropes off just like you always do!" He kissed her cheeks and looked at her poor burnt wrist.

"Poor girl. It stings doesn't it?" She nodded her head. "We'll fix it up until I can get you to your Ma. You are sure you alright." He asked. She nodded and he hugged her to him.

"Mingo!" Katie cried out as he approached. She threw her arms around him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "I'll go get Rose." He said.

Katie turned to Daniel reaching out and holding onto his hand. "What about Ma and Israel? We didn't see them. I thought maybe . . ." She began to cry.

"They are fine," He put his arms around her. "You'll be in your Ma's arms soon. I promise it."

Mingo and Rose returned about the same time Grey Bear and his braves did.

"Shelltowee, you have your children safe?"

"Yes. You have my thanks. If ever trouble comes to you, I will be happy to lend what aid I can."

Grey Bear nodded. "How did you get loose?" He said to Katie.

Frightened, she held her Pa's hand and peered out from behind his long arm. "I burnt the ropes in the fire last night. That's what Pa always does and as soon as it was light, I ran."

Grey Bear nodded at her impressed. "Shelltowee, do you have sons?" He asked.

"My son is at home." Daniel said.

"I would like to see this son! He must be powerful! Even your daughters are warriors!" Grey Bear smiled at him and handing one of his beaded necklaces to Katie he said, "Little Ogin, yes?"

"Yep." Daniel said with pride. "She favors her Ma quite a bit." He said winking at Katie Grace.

***DB***

They parted ways later that morning. "You can bring the horses back to your father later." Grey Bear told him.

"I thank you for all you did for me and mine." He said shaking his hand. Grey Bear nodded. They turned their horses back to Shawnee Town, and as they did, Grey Bear turned and called out, "Stay well, Little Ogin!"

"Pa, what does that mean?" Katie asked him.

"It means you are as fiery as yer Ma. He's calling you Wild Rose, that is what they call her."

Rose said, "Take me to Mama! Let's go home, Pa!" He lifted her up into Mingo's arms, and he set her in front of him on his horse, and he helped Katie up onto his. They rode towards home.


	7. Chapter 7

Israel paused outside the door, unsure if he should enter. It was well past noon and his Ma was still in bed. He knew she had been worn out, but he was worried. He entered quietly. "Ma?" He asked. He came closer. She still lay in bed. She looked pale and her blue eyes sad and weary. She was awake, but she didn't say anything and she didn't look good. He turned and ran downstairs and almost ran straight into Cincinnatus who was just coming in the door with a bucket of water.

"Where you going?" Cincinnatus asked him.

"I was looking for you. Ma, doesn't look so good. She's still in bed." Israel said anxiously.

"I'm not surprised. You know she ran for over twenty miles to find your Pa. I doubt you could do that!" He turned and went upstairs to check. He came back down almost immediately.

"Israel, can you go fetch Mrs. Bradley? See if she'll come right away. Tell her your Ma needs her."

Israel nodded and watching Cincinnatus walk slowly back into the storeroom, he left, puzzling over Cincinnatus' request.

Cincinnatus was at the fire and pouring some water into a tea kettle when Israel returned with Mrs. Bradley.

"Go on outside and play, Israel." Cincinnatus said. Israel thought about arguing that he was nearly fourteen years old and didn't need to play, but something in the old man's eyes made him say nothing and quickly obey.

"What is it?" Grace Bradley asked.

"I'll take you upstairs. She asked for you. Said things haven't been right since late last night." He said and he led her to the door of Rebecca's room. "Go ahead on in." He said opening the door. "I'll have some tea ready, if anybody wants some later."

"Rebecca?" She said as she entered the room.

She was still in bed, curled in a tiny ball. Grace Bradley crossed over to where she lay and knelt down beside the bed. She studied her carefully, and then sat down beside her. Sighing,she reached out with a hand and brushed the hair out of Rebecca's blue eyes.

"Oh, Rebecca." She said softly. "I am so sorry. Did Dan know?"

***DB***

It was nearly dusk and Cincinnatus poured another cup of tea for Rebecca who sat in front of the fire, a blanket over her lap.

"Oh, no thank you, Cincinnatus." She said quietly.

"I wish I could think of something else to help you wait." Cincinnatus said and reaching out he squeezed her shoulder gently. "Maybe you should go lay down."

"Don't fret, Cincinnatus. I'm fine. It is too soon to think of them coming back, anyway." She said. "Maybe tomorrow . . ."

But even as she spoke the tavern door opened and she was almost knocked over by a small red-haired six year old.

"Mama!" Rose said. Rebecca pulled her into her arms, crying.

"Rose! Are you alright?" She asked kissing her. She looked up to see Katie Grace coming towards her and just beyond her Daniel and Mingo. They were followed by Tom Walker and a group of men from the settlement.

"Ma!" Katie said throwing her arms around Becky's neck.

"Easy, on your Ma, now." Cincinnatus said. "Be gentle with her."

Rebecca frowned, shaking her head at him, but Daniel heard it and his brow wrinkled anxiously.

"Are you alright Katie?" She asked her. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, but I burnt my hand. I burnt the ropes off just like Pa does." Rebecca stood slowly, carefully.

"Let me see. Does it hurt?" She asked.

"It did before. It isn't so bad now." Katie said.

"Cincinnatus, do you have any of that salve?" She began to cross the room.

"You stay put, Becky. I'll get it and some bandages for you." He left the room.

Daniel crossed over to her. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her, and leaning in kissed her.

"I brought your girls to you." He said with a grin. "You alright?"

"What about you fellas? Is a burnt wrist the worst of it?" She asked avoiding his question.

"I hate to disappoint you." Mingo said. "I know how you pride yourself on your doctor's skills, but we are uninjured." He sat down heavily in a nearby chair. "Although, I could sleep for a week."

"I can live with the disappointment." She accepted the small jar that Cincinnatus handed her. "Sit down, Katie. Let me see that wrist."

Cincinnatus pushed a chair over across from where Katie sat. "You sit down too, Rebecca." Turning to Daniel, he said, "Are you hungry?"

His eyes still on Rebecca, he said, "We are that! Where's Israel?"

"Oh, Elias, can you go fetch him?" Cincinnatus asked. "He's outside somewhere."

He returned almost immediately with Israel who ran to his sisters. Katie threw her arms around him saying, "Oh, I was so worried that they'd hurt you."

"Me?" He said. "I wasn't even home. Are you alright Katie?" She nodded and he turned and picked Rose up kissing her.

"Israel!" She said. "The Indians took us!"

"I know, Rose." He said smiling at her.

"Pa brought us home though." She kissed her brother and then climbed back onto her mother's lap. "I missed you, Mama." She rested her head against Rebecca's shoulder. Her mother smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, I missed you too, Rose." She said crying. "But everything is fine now." Katie sat on the other side of Rebecca, resting her head on her Ma's shoulder. Daniel sighed thinking he'd never seen anything prettier than the three of them.

Cincinnatus brought them hot bowls of stew and they all settled in to eat. Katie told the story again of how she had helped Rose escape and of how she herself had gotten away from the Choctaw.

"How did you know to come find us, Pa?" Katie asked when she had finished her story.

"Your Ma came and got me." He said glancing at his wife who appeared to be lost in thought. He looked over and saw that Rose had fallen asleep at the table. "Looks like someone's tuckered out."

"I'll carry her upstairs, Pa." Israel said lifting her into his arms.

"C'mon, Katie," Her Pa said. "You look half asleep yourself." He held out his hand, and kissing her Ma, she grabbed hold of his hand and headed upstairs.

Israel laid his baby sister in bed and kissing her pulled the covers up under chin. "She's so big now - not a baby any more really." He said.

Katie crawled into bed next to her. "I know. She was really good and brave." Katie yawned. Daniel bent down and kissed her. "Good-night, Katie Grace." He said, but she was already asleep.

Daniel turned to Israel. "Did something happen with your Ma?" He asked.

"I don't know. She's really worn out. I'd be too if I ran twenty miles." He said.

"More like twenty-five, I guess that's why Cincinnatus has been fussing over her." His father sighed.

"Mrs. Bradley came and sat with her a bit."

"Oh." He said sighing.

"What is it, Pa?" Israel asked.

He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Nothing to worry about."

"I'm gonna stay up here, Pa." Israel said. "Rose always wakes up at least once, and I don't want her to be afraid."

"Alright, son." He hugged Israel and left him sitting in a chair, reading a book and watching over his sisters.

He sat down next to Rebecca by the fire. "You've a fine group of children, Mrs. Boone." He said to her. "Israel's up there watching over the girls. You raised a nice young man."

"I think I had some help, Mr. Boone." She said with a grin.

"I'm going to bed." Mingo said standing and stretching. "Try not to run into any more trouble before dawn." He smiled and left them.

Daniel reached out and took his wife's hand. "You're dead tired. Let's go to bed." Holding on to her hand, he led her up to the room next door to where their children slept. He sank onto a chair and pulled his boots off while she got ready for bed.

"So you visited my father then." He said.

"He's impressive. I was terrified I'll confess it to you now. But he was really very sweet."

"Sweet? He wasn't ever sweet to me! He made me run the gauntlet, and tried to have me killed! He must have fallen under the spell of that Irish charm of yours." He smiled at her. "And good thing too, those Shawnee proved helpful. He sent braves to bring you home?"

"Yes, and you should see the beautiful bear skin he gave me to stay warm."

"A bear skin? Well, you _are_ his daughter now then, Ogin." He winked at her.

"What does that mean? That's what he called me."

"Your Shawnee name, sweetheart. He named you."

"Ogin? It isn't very pretty."

"It means Wild Rose." He smiled at her. "It means he thinks you've got spirit in ya. I think it suits you."

She stood in the middle of the room in her nightgown starring ahead and saying nothing.

"Becky, are you alright?" He asked her concerned.

She turned suddenly and asked, "Who is Tall Willow?"

He paused. "You are changing the subject."

"Maybe, but who is she?" She asked again.

"One of the chief's daughters, I think." He said.

"Uh, huh?" She said one eyebrow raised at him.

"I met her awhile back." He said. "Becky, are you alright?" She said nothing but sat on the edge of the bed and began to take down her long red hair. She kept her head down, her face hidden from him. Watching her, he sighed and scooted his chair so he was directly in front of her. "Becca?" He said softly. "What happened?"

"I don't know what you mean." She said avoiding his eyes. Her hair fell over her shoulders and hid her face. She twisted her fingers together in her lap. He studied her thinking and, not for the first time, that she was quite possibly the most stubborn person he knew.

He reached out and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes, which were filled with tears. "Grace was here?" But it wasn't really a question. She nodded her head slowly without looking at his face.

"I just started running, and I didn't think. I had to find you. I kept thinking of the girls being carried off. I should never have been so careless. I'm sorry, Dan."

He reached out and took her hand. "Becky, you saved the girls - especially Katie. You know what would have happened to her once they reached the village. You were right to find me."

"You can forgive me?" It was just a whisper.

"Forgive ya for what?" He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "This wasn't your fault. I bet Grace even told you that."

She finally looked up at him then. Her beautiful blue eyes shimmered with tears. "It was too soon to tell," She whispered. "But I think it might have been a boy."

He tried not to think of how many times they'd had this conversation. He knew how hurt she was; how sad. Nothing ever caused him greater pain than seeing her suffer. "I'm sorry." He said.

"I wish . . ." She whispered. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts you. That's why I didn't even want to tell you in the first place. I know I promised you after Rose that I wouldn't keep it a secret from you, but why should you suffer too? I hate that I'm a cause of pain for you." She sighed. "Tall Willow probably could've given you twelve sons."

"Rebecca!" He stood up his hands in fists. He was surprised by his own anger. "I do not ever want to hear ye say that again." He hardly ever slipped into the Quaker speech of his childhood, except when he was overcome with emotion. She was surprised at his fury.

"I'm sorry." She said. "It is just that sometimes, I think you'd have been better off . . ."

"I mean it, Becky." He said cutting her off and looking her square in the eye. "Don't say things like that. What kind of man do you think I am? You think children are the reason I married you? You think that's all you have to offer me? And what of you? Perhaps you'd do better by someone else - someone who stayed at home to watch over ya, someone who let you live near civilization where there was a real doctor around?"

"Dan . . . no. Stop it." She sobbed. He sat down in the chair in front of her horrified that he'd spoken so harshly. He was immediately overcome with guilt. He sat with his head in his hands hating that he'd lost his temper with her. He sighed, wishing that words were easier for him. He looked up at her. She sat crying softly. She seemed so small. He reached out and took her hands.

"'Becca, they are _our_ babies, all of them. Yours _and_ mine. The four that grew up and the four," he paused and corrected himself, "the five laid in the earth. You and me, together, we share the hurt. No one knows it, but you and me, just like no one knows our joy either." He held her face in his hands and she nodded. He kissed her and sitting beside her, he pulled her into his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"You are alright, though?" He asked after a bit.

"I'm a little weak, is all. And I _am_ worn out from running. Grace said I should be fine though." She turned and looked into his sad, green eyes. "Dan, I am sorry for what I said."

"Me too." He sighed. "It's hard to see you hurt, and it makes me angry that you blame yourself. You're the best person I know and you deserve happiness." He smiled at her.

"You deserve it too." She said looking up at him. Their eyes met and something in his look strengthened her.

"Good thing we have each other then." He said.

"Good thing." She agreed. He hugged her tightly to him.

"C'mon, love, you're plumb wore out." He pulled the covers back and wearily she got into bed.

He climbed in beside her and wrapped his long arms around her. "I love you, Rebecca." He whispered into her hair. "You're the only girl for me." He held her tightly as she wept.


	8. Chapter 8

Israel carried the firewood inside and set it beside the fire. His mother stood at the table making a rabbit pie. Although she seemed to have recovered from her run, she seemed changed. She was quieter. She was herself but beneath the surface she seemed sad. It puzzled him. Mingo and his father were leaving to return the horses to Blackfish and to see if they could recover any of the furs they had been forced to leave behind. He had wanted to go along but his father had been adamant.

"I need you here, Israel. You keep a close eye on your Ma. I don't want her to have to ask you for water. I don't want her to have to ask you for wood for the fire. You'll take care of those things for her because you're a man. You treat her right. If I come home and find out you did otherwise, I will . . ." He stopped realizing how harsh he sounded. "Israel, . . ."

Israel interrupted him. "It's fine, Pa. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of her."

His father squeezed his shoulder. "I know you will, son."

He'd said goodbye to all of them then. Israel had been shocked by the intensity of his father's good-bye to his mother.

Taking both of her hands in his he said, "It will only be a few days, Rebecca. I would rather wait, but we need to see if we can salvage any of our furs."

"I'll be fine, Dan. Don't fret." His mother had said softly.

"I hate leaving you, now." He said.

She stretched up on tiptoe and kissed him saying, "Stop fussin' at me. I'm fine."

His father said nothing but pulled her towards him in a tight embrace. He leaned in and kissed his Ma passionately. Surprised, Israel took his sisters inside the cabin.

Katie saw the worried look on his face. "There was going to be a baby." She said to him.

He looked at her shocked. "What?"

"She was going to have a baby, but not now." Katie said to him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"How could you not know? You couldn't tell? Didn't you notice how Pa wouldn't let her carry the water bucket anymore? He made her lay down and rest almost every afternoon. When he left to check his traps, he piled up enough firewood to last 'til spring." She laughed at his surprise. "And now, he's always watching over her and he's so gentle. She's sad and weary. You said yourself Mrs. Bradley had come to see her. You know Mrs. Bradley always helps with babies. Honestly, Israel, don't you ever pay attention?"

"That's why she's sad." He said realizing that Katie was right; he should have seen it.

Katie's smile faded. "It's because we got taken. She shouldn't have run all that way to find Pa."

He shook himself free of the shock and turned to his sister. "You don't know that, and even if it were true, it wouldn't make it your fault. The Choctaw took you. It'd be their fault." He took his sister's hand and squeezed it gently. "It's happened before Katie, before you came to us. It's happened more than once. You've seen the meadow with the stone markers. She'll be fine. Pa will see to it."

She nodded her head, and letting go of his hand, she went to read a story to Rose. He looked out the window. He could see his father disappearing into the wilderness beyond. His mother stood alone on the porch. He often complained out loud when his parents held hands, hugged or kissed, but it comforted him too. He hoped one day to find a girl who would love him as much his Ma loved his Pa. When Jemima had married last summer he had asked her why. She had smiled at him. "How can you even ask that Israel? You lived in the same house I did, didn't you? Don't you want that too? Love is all there is!" She had said to him. He had understood what she meant, in part.

He went out on the porch. "Ma, you need something?"

She wiped tears from her face and turned to him. "No. I can't think of anything?" She put an arm around him. "I know you wanted to go with him. I'm sorry, you must be disappointed."

"Actually, I was thinking it would be a good chance for me to build you that chicken coop you wanted." He kissed her cheek and watched her thoughtfuly as she went inside.

***DB***

He parted with Mingo, as they neared Shawnee Town. "I think I'd rather NOT see Grey Bear again!" Mingo said with a grin.

"No chance you two will be pals, then?" Daniel asked. Mingo just laughed. 

"I'll see if I can hunt down any of those furs. You go ahead and take those horses back." Mingo said.

"I'll meet you in two days time then."

Blackfish greeted him cheerfully. "My son! You have returned to me!"

"I have brought your horses to you and come to say thank you. I am grateful for the protection you gave to my family."

"And Ogin? She is well?"

"Yes, my father. She sent this to you." He handed Blackfish an apple pie. It had taken all the willpower he could muster to bring it uneaten to Blackfish. "And also this." He handed over a brown and blue quilt Becky had sewn over the last year. "She said to tell you she is honored to have been treated with such kindness."

Blackfish smiled at him. "There is none like her beneath all the skies?" He asked.

"Only her." Daniel grinned.

"It was so with my first wife but then the fever took her. The times we had until then, though." He sighed. "We have your furs."

Daniel was surprised. "You do?"

"I sent my men to search for them before they were stolen. Your pack horses were found as well, although one died. He was not built to run so hard."

Daniel was astounded at his good fortune.

"So, you will stay and feast with us! But before that you and I must talk."

"Yes?" Daniel sensed trouble.

"My days as chief are drawing to a close and these young ones do not understand why I would choose you as my son." He looked steadily at Daniel. "There are dangerous days ahead."

"I see." Daniel said thoughtfully. "Thank you, father."

"That is not all. The Choctaw came for your children and no others."

"I noticed that." Daniel sighed. "It is a blood war then. They seek revenge."

"The father of the warrior she killed, he seeks your blood. A day will come when he may even convince the foolish ones here to join him in a pact of revenge."

"I see. Dangerous days are coming." Daniel stood pondering all Blackfish had revealed to him. He had suspected as much when they'd taken the girls and no one else.

"I am sorry, my son." Blackfish smiled at him. "but those days have not arrived yet. Come! Let us feast together one last time! And then I shall send you home to your beautiful Ogin!"

***DB***

"I'm impressed, Israel. It is well built. I know your Ma appreciates it." He smiled at his son who stood beside the new chicken coop proudly.

"Well, she'd been asking for one." Israel said blushing.

"I'm grateful, son. I've been meaning to build it." He sighed guiltily.

"Pa?" Israel asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Never mind." Israel said deciding not to ask anything.

"I know I was sharp with you when I left. I am sorry for it. You are a good son, and I know you ever aim to help your Ma. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was angry with you." His father said to him.

"I know that, Pa. That's not why I built it." He looked up at him. "Katie said . . ." He wasn't sure he could ask it. "Katie said there was going to be a baby, but not anymore."

His father sat on a stump near the chicken coop. "How did she know that? Did your Ma say something?"

"No, I guess she figured it out. She's really good at figuring things out. You know, she is always listening and watching. I guess its 'cause she doesn't talk much."

"I guess so." His father said. He looked at Israel. "Your Ma will be alright. It is just hard for her right now. You remember?"

Israel nodded. "I know Pa. I just don't like knowing she is hurt, and that it can't be fixed. So, I built a chicken coop." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You are a good boy, Israel." His father said with teary eyes. Israel shot him a look. "I mean, good _man_." His father corrected himself with a grin.

"Pa?" Israel asked.

"Yes, son?"

"Wouldn't it be hard right now, for you, too?" Israel looked up at him. But his father didn't answer. Instead he pulled Israel into his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

The day Katie and Israel fought over who got a turn at the dishes, she knew she had to do something about it. Normally, they argued over who had to clear the dishes, but that evening it had been the other way around.

"I'll clean up." Katie said quietly.

"I can do 'em." Israel said. "Don't worry about it, Ma."

Katie Grace had already started clearing. "I'm doing it already."

Israel reached for a plate. "I don't mind."

She turned and looked at Daniel raising an eyebrow. But she could tell he was debating whether to join in the argument himself. Sighing she said, "Come on Rose. Time for bed." Ignoring her husband's offer to tuck Rose in she left them hoping it wouldn't come to blows.

By the time she returned, they seemed to have worked out a compromise with Katie washing and Israel drying. She reached over to put another log on the fire.

"I got it." Daniel said and crossing the room to take the log out of her hand, he tossed into the fire.

"Alright," She said. "That's it! Katie, Israel, come sit down. I want to talk to you." They looked up worried and immediately came and sat down.

"Ma?" Israel asked as they sat side-by-side on the settee. "Do you need something?"

Rising Daniel said, "Rebecca? Is everything all right?" She sighed and pointing her finger at Daniel she said, "Sit." He sat, puzzled. She sighed and stood at the fireplace facing them.

"Before I say anything else, I want to say this: I love every single one of you with all my heart." She paused and Daniel began, " Well, we . . ."

"Be quiet." She said to him. Surprised, he stopped.

"But you need to stop it. Listen, I am not made of glass. I'm fine." Facing Israel and Katie she said, "You realize you two have fought all day long? Over chores? I bet if I said I needed a bucket of water, you two would wrestle each other to the ground for it!" Daniel laughed. She turned on him, "You're no better! You offered to bake a pie yesterday!"

She drew in a deep breath. "Stop worrying over me! I'll be fine. I'm a Boone and nothing stops us." She smiled at them thinking again that she really was very blessed. Sighing she continued, "So, tomorrow, you two are going fishing and I don't even care if you do your chores first. And you," She said turning to her husband, "are going hunting. You will lose track of time and come home much too late - just like always." She stood hands on hips staring at them.

"We're sorry, Ma." Israel said.

"We just wanted to make things better." Katie said softly.

She crossed to them then and laying a hand on their shoulders, she said, "You do. How could I be sad with you two?" She smiled at them. "But enough is enough. I appreciate all you've done but there's no need. All the clean dishes, and folded wash, and stacked firewood, and chicken coops won't change it." She smiled at them sadly. "I know you love me, but some things can't be fixed, they just must be endured."

They nodded their heads. "Now off to bed!"

They rose and threw their arms around her kissing her cheeks. "'Night, Ma!" They said and disappeared to their rooms.

"And you," She said turning to her husband. "What on earth did you say to them? They've been waiting on me hand and foot!"

"Actually, I didn't say anything. Katie-Grace has a keen ear and nothing slips by her. There's no secrets in this house." He said.

He rose and put his arms around her. "I apologize for being so kind to you. I promise to improve." He said grinning.

She laughed and seeing her smile for the first time in weeks, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it." She said.

"No, I understand. You got a horrible problem on your hands. Your family loves you and is treating you too kindly. How will you endure it?" He teased her.

"Well, we frontier women are strong." She said resting in his arms.

"That you are." He said suddenly serious.

They both turned at the sound of knocking at the door. Cautious because of the hour, Daniel reached for his rifle before opening the door.

"Tom?" Tom Walker stood in the open door. Daniel set his rifle down.

"What are you doing out this hour? Come on in." He motioned him inside.

"Oh, no thank you. Cincinnatus just asked me to bring this by. It came late this afternoon. He was going to bring it to you in the morning but since I had to pass here on the way home, he thought I could drop it by." He handed Daniel an envelope.

"Good night." Tom said tipping his hat.

"'Night and thank you!"

He closed the door and turned towards her.

"What is it?" She asked but even as she spoke, Rose began to cry. "Oh! Tell me in a minute." She disappeared and soon he could hear her singing to Rose.

He was reading it as she came back into the room a half an hour later.

"What is it?" She asked again.

"It's from Mima!" He said with a smile.

"Oh! Dan!" She beamed. He handed it to her. "Is she well? What did she say?" She asked him.

Laughing he said, "You can read it for yourself darlin' She is well and wants you to come visit her in late March."

"March? She knows how busy it is in spring?"

"I reckon she does, but apparently your grand baby doesn't!" He smiled at her.

"Grand baby!" She fairly shouted it and jumped into his open arms. He laughed for joy and after a bit said, "Well, Grandma?"

She looked up at him with eyes filled with tears - joyful ones this time, and said, "My cup runneth over!"

***DB***

Not far in the distance, two men stood at the rise of a hill. They watched as blue smoke drifted into the sky from a lone cabin.

"It shall be done, then." A Shawnee warrior said to the Choctaw standing before him.

"When?" He asked.

"In the spring would be best. It will take me some time to gather the men to my side. Do not fear. It shall be done. I've no love for this white man, and I've no fear of bringing retribution to his woman and children."

"I had heard the same. You will gain great fortune and standing if you are successful. There will be no question as to who best to lead the Shawnee once you have done this. And it will secure our loyalties."

"It shall be done then."

"You will have no need to send word to us. We shall hear of it." The Choctaw warrior turned to leave.

"And your loyalty will guarantee that we shall be able to control this valley. We shall be great united nations. Our names will be remembered for the generations that follow." He nodded.

The two men parted. Long after the Choctaw had left, Rising Dawn stood alone watching the Boone cabin. He smiled as he turned to leave thinking of his future glory.


End file.
